IBC-13 Station ID 2018 for 58th Anniversary
January 4, 2018 IBC-13, the undisputed number 3, the stars, the shows, the manpower. dominating the network that makes it the phenomenal network. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, a formidable player in the media industry. As the Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television, IBC-13 has released their Station ID for 2018 in celebration of the network’s 58th anniversary It made its debut launched today, Thursday, January 4, after Express Balita. Featuring some clips from most of the network's interesting and top-rating shows from past and present through the years such as Tarzan, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Iskul Bukol, Voltes V, Chicks to Chicks, T.O.D.A.S., Ang Manok ni San Pedro, Maricel Live!, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Eh, Kasi Babae!, Sic O'Clock News, Okay Ka Fairy Ko!, TVJ: Television's Jesters, Loveliness, Ora Engkantada, Ang Boypren Kong Mamaw, Janella in Wonderland. Voltron Man, Syrena, etc., as well as some old station IDs from 1975 to 1990 and 1992 onwards (including 1990-92 during Islands TV 13 era). Today, it is the home of the cream of the crop of the top-rating programs: PBA, NBA, APO Tanghali Na!, KapinoyLand, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, Iskul Bukol, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., Showbiz Unlimited, Hey it's Fans Day!, Born to be a Superstar, Dingdong n' Lani, Express Balita, News Team 13, Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas, Lingkod Kapinoy, Forum ni Randy, Bitag: The New Generation, Makabayang Duktor, Morning Kris, Chinatown TV, Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow and Dingdong n' Lani. 'IBC: The Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television' (transmitter) :IBC 13 (IBC gold in-motion oval) (TV, remote control, satellite, SNG van) :Primetime Ang Dating :Noontime Ang Dating :Hapon Ang Dating :Umaga Ang Dating :Weekend Ang Dating :PBA (PBA players) :NBA (NBA players) :Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque (superhero)) :Iskul Bukol (Joyce Abestano (school uniform)) :KapinoyLand (Mr. Kapinoy) :Express Balita (Rolly Gonzalo, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar) :News Team 13 (Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel) :Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Cesar Montano) :Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar) :T.O.D.A.S. (Joey de Leon) : :IBC REGIONAL (IBC gold in-motion oval) (festival, province) :Baguio :Iloilo :Cebu :Payo, Leyte :Davao : :IBC NEWS NETWORK (IBC gold wordmark) :Eala ng Balita :UCBL :WNCAA : :CABLE & SATELLITE :DZTV TeleTrese (IBC gold in-motion oval) :Kiddie TV :Toon TV :Channel V Philippines :Cinema Movie : :CABLE, DIGITAL & SATELLITE :IBC Classics (IBC blue wordmark and Classics gold wordmark) :Secarats TV : :RADIO :DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 (AM) (IBC gold in-motion oval) :89 DMZ (Danze Music Zone) (FM) :DYBQ Radyo Budyong 981 Iloilo (AM) (IBC gold in-motion oval) :DYJJ Radyo Budyong 1296 Roxas (AM) (IBC gold in-motion oval) :DYRG Radyo Budyong 1251 Kalibo (A) (IBC gold in-motion oval) : :CINEMA (IBC Films (IBC gold in-motion oval)) :For All of My Life (Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga) :Almost Over You (Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz) :Sana Maulit Muli (Cesar Montano and Jodi Sta. Maria) :Aking Mahal (Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel) : :RECORDING (guitar, sound, singer, dancer, piano) :IBC Records (IBC gold in-motion oval) :Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell: Original Superserye Soundtrack (Dominic Roque (superhero)) :Jeffrey Hidalgo: This Song Is For You (Dingdong Avanzado) : :TALENT DEVELOPMENT :IBC Talent Center (IBC gold in-motion oval) :Jeffrey Hidalgo :Cara Eriguel :Victor Anastacio :Maxene Magalona :Sam Y.G. :Paul Jake Castillo :AJ Muhlach :Janella Salvador :Dominic Roque :Sofia Andres :Rico dela Paz :Diego Loyzaga :Secarats Artist Group :Cherryz Mendoza :Hiro Volante :Keith Cruz :Via Saroca :Jhazmyne Tobias :Raisa Dayrit :Joyce Abestano :Patrick Destura : :LICENSING :IBC Merchandising :IBC Store (IBC gold in-motion oval) :IBC (T-shirts) :Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (action figures) :Iskul Bukol (notebooks, dolls) : :MAGAZINES (IBC Publishing (IBC gold in-motion oval)) :Seeing Stars :KapinoyLand :Working Dad :K: The Kris Aquino Magazine :Total Girl :PBA : :MOBILE & INTERNET :IBC Interactive (IBC gold in-motion oval) :IBC Video (IBC gold in-motion oval) : :TELECOMMUNICATIONS (IBC Convergence (IBC gold in-motion oval)) :IBC Mobile :IBC Digital TV : :PUBLIC SERVICE (IBC Lingkod Kapinoy Foundation (IBC gold in-motion oval)) :Bantay Kapinoy (IBC gold in-motion oval) :Kapinoy sa Kalikasan (IBC gold in-motion oval) :Eskwela Kapinoy :Sagip Kapinoy (IBC gold in-motion oval) :Lingkod Kapinoy Tulong Center (IBC gold in-motion oval) : :INTERNATIONAL :Global IBC (IBC gold in-motion oval) :INN International :Inspiring Filipinos to be their best through The Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television Showcasing IBC and its many related businesses in media and how it has transformed from the number three TV network to the third most successful and most profitable multimedia conglomerate in the country.